


An Ending

by HalfASlug



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfASlug/pseuds/HalfASlug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is made up of moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ending

Life is made up of moments.

Of course, it isn’t really. It’s all just species trying to make sense of the time they spend in the universe, attempting to turn the movement of planets and the dying of stars into something tangible to measure themselves against. 

In his eyes, the practise is all very quaint. Time isn’t a measurement; it’s a playground. Endings aren’t final; they’re are events.

But to everyone else, life is made up of moments. Some of those moments are more important than others.

Or are they? Any moment could be important. One day over breakfast, someone could decide to quit their job and chase their dream. A person could walk out of the house they live in at midnight and never return. Each second has the potential to be the most important of a person’s life.

This moment though, this tiny bunch of seconds he’s currently residing in, is undeniably important.

For once, he finds himself overwhelmed by it. There are many words he needs to say and not enough time in which to say them. Now he regrets not making all of the moments he had before the important ones, spreading it out so he didn’t have to cram it into this exact period of his life.

They _were_ important though. All of those other moments. They were everything. At least to him.

He hopes she knows that. He hopes she agrees. 

There isn’t time to confirm his hopes or fears. The future is hurtling towards them. This moment, and all of the moments before that contained them, are almost over. There is only time to reassure her with words he should have said before. 

At least he can give her this, he thinks. A special moment to call the ending. A parting gift, apology and promise, rolled into one sentence he feels in his bones.

He draws in breath and says, “Rose Tyler-”


End file.
